


Imaginación

by ntl209



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Gen, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Lo que provoca imaginar e inconscientemente ignorar hasta enterarse y entenderlo.
Kudos: 1





	Imaginación

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> 1\. Solo podía pensar en hacer un fanfic sobre Naruto y Sasuke chiquitos y salió esto, medio mezclado con lo fantasioso.
> 
> 2\. Naruto y Sasuke tienen cinco y seis años, respectivamente (probablemente al final, Naruto haya cumplido seis).
> 
> (Siento que cualquier advertencia más arruinaría el final así que eso es todo.)

••1••

Sus cabellos negros se hallaban peinados hacia atrás, parte de ellos apuntaban ligeramente hacia arriba, y un par de mechones fluían hacia la izquierda y derecha de su rostro hasta la altura de sus orejas, formando un flequillo que casi tapaba sus negros ojos.

En aquel momento, se encontraba sentado a los pies de un árbol, leyendo un libro que justamente le había sido regalado en su reciente cumpleaños y recién agarraba para leer.

* * *

—¡Naruto! Andá a buscar la pelota... —gritó un niño mientras se dejaba caer en el césped y procedía a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse en él para probablemente tomar una corta siesta.

Naruto iba a protestar, también teniendo pocas ganas de ir a buscar aquel objeto, pero vio que los demás se alejaban disimuladamente, haciendo que él quedara más cerca del balón.

De todas maneras, antes de marchar en busca de la pelota, Naruto aprovechó que todos se iban acomodando, ya sea apoyándose en árboles, sentándose o acostándose en el pasto, para buscar su botella, que había sido olvidada en algún lugar del patio.

Sus cabellos rubios crecían de tal manera que casi se los podría confundir con rayos de sol dibujados por un niño de su edad. Sin embargo, su rubio pelo era más dorado que amarillo, más brillante que cenizo, y más revuelto y divertido que un sol con forma tan definida y poco probable de cambiar.

Lo que más destacaba de su carita, si no eran sus celestes ojos, eran esas marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas. Habían tres en cada una, lo que curiosamente hacía alusión a bigotes de un felino. Y lo que en consecuencia provocaba ternura en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

Aquel niño de cabello oscuro y puntiagudo no podría haber visto venir que el niño rubio, que se aproximaba corriendo en su dirección, se llevaría por delante la pierna izquierda suya que no estaba doblada como la otra, para que su libro se apoyara allí.

Cuando el azabache sintió un peso en sus piernas, dejó a un lado su libro, se levantó (teniendo cuidado al sacar su pierna de debajo del otro niño), se sacudió el pasto de su short blanco y le ofreció una mano.

* * *

Naruto gimió mientras se apoyaba de sus manos para levantarse. Miró levemente arriba y vio a un chico de su edad que se le hacía familiar. Al ver la mano izquierda del azabache extendida, no dudó en agarrarla para hacer más fácil el trabajo de pararse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, disculpa —respondió distraídamente mientras miraba sus rodillas, que se habían raspado.

—Deja que te acompañe adentro, seguro tienen algún botiquín.

El rubio alzó la cabeza, un poco desconcertado, ya que las palabras no se habían registrado bien por el simple hecho de no haber escuchado correctamente.

—Ah sí, cierto, ttebayo —contestó al entender.

* * *

••2••

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

Habían pasado varios días desde que ambos niños se conocieron, ahora sabían el nombre del otro e intercambiaban un par de frases al día, que principalmente eran un "¿Me prestas ese lápiz?" o "¿Cual es ese libro?".

En aquel momento, Sasuke, como así se llamaba el de pelo negro, se encontraba sentado al pie del mismo árbol en donde el rubio había tropezado con él, leyendo otro libro.

Aquel día, habían faltado un par de los amigos de Naruto, por lo que Shikamaru, uno de los pocos que habían venido, había dicho que esperaran a jugar otro día para cuando todos viniesen.

Así que se fue a sentar con Choji para comer frituras y observar nubes.

Lo había invitado, pero como Naruto halló aburrida aquella actividad, decidió ir a hablar con Sasuke.

* * *

••3••

Una simple manera de contarlo, sería justo como:

—¡Trae el libro mañana, Sasuke!

El susodicho hizo un sonido de afirmación mientras pasaba la página de su actual libro.

Era ya la cuarta o quinta vez que Naruto se lo pedía. El azabache ya estaba un poco cansado de leer siempre _Peter Pan_ , en los recreos. Pero no le importaba, porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con el rubio.

Y de todas formas, era Naruto el que leía y Sasuke solo estaba sentado a su lado, ya sea perdido en sus pensamientos, almorzando, leyendo otro libro o en algunas ocasiones ojeando la parte que leía su amigo. No se aburría.

La verdad le parecía una buena nueva manera de pasar los recesos, aunque no fueran todos, ya que habían veces que Naruto la pasaba con sus amigos.

También habían empezado a sentarse juntos en clase, a hablar más que para pedir un lápiz. No lo suficiente para que los retasen, pero sí un poco mientras realizaban la tarea.

Usualmente el rubio solía repetir las partes que más le habían gustado de Peter Pan, libro que no se cansaba de leer. A Sasuke aún no le molestaba tanto, y de todos modos eran comentarios no tan frecuentes, además de que él mismo aportaba algunas palabras sobre lo que sucedía en el libro que estuviese leyendo, mientras no revelase demasiados nombres o detalles para que cuando Naruto lo leyese (si lo hacía) no se supiera todo el libro.

* * *

••4••

Había sido en un día viernes, en un frío y lluvioso viernes. Sasuke apenas había traído un pantalón largo y una campera no muy adecuada para el clima. Su madre había pensado que solo estaba nublado y quizá llovería cuando ya estuviera en casa.

Como no se podía salir afuera por unas finas gotas de agua que habían comenzado a caer, Sasuke, Naruto y el resto de sus compañeros presentes se quedaron en el aula.

Al notar que su amigo se marchaba en dirección a sus propios amigos, Sasuke sacó su comida del día y una taza térmica, que afortunadamente su madre había llenado con chocolate caliente.

Estornudó, sin llegar a taparse a tiempo. De inmediato comenzó a beber la caliente bebida, buscando que ni su nariz ni su rostro siguieran estando fríos.

Esperaba que el resfrío no le durara hasta el lunes: no sería bueno que faltara a clases.

* * *

Más avanzado el día, casi terminando la última hora, el Uchiha lanzó un grito ahogado cuando la voz tan alegre y fuerte de Naruto casi le perforaba los tímpanos.

Apenas escuchaba que su amigo le hablaba de ir a su casa, que su madre iría en auto a buscarlo, y capaz él podría convencer a sus padres de ir y quedarse a dormir.

—Tendría que pedirle a tu mamá que me preste su teléfono para llamar a la mía —contestó, frotándose la oreja derecha y sorbiendo por la nariz—. Hoy no me iban a ir a buscar: mis padres trabajan, mi hermano iba a quedarse en lo de un compañero para estudiar para un examen...

Naruto se extrañó, le parecía raro que la madre de su amigo no hubiera considerado recoger a su hijo cuando no paraba de llover, pero supuso que ella no había pensado en la posibilidad de que el día estuviese "feo". No obstante, lo que sí esperaba era que al encontrarse la casa de Sasuke cerca de la escuela, a él no le sería gran cosa mojarse por pocos minutos.

Aún así, pudo percatarse de su nariz roja y de que se abrazaba a sí mismo incluso con su abrigo puesto.

* * *

Kushina era una mujer bastante alta para ambos niños, que a excepción del color de pelo, que era de un rojo bien llamativo y cálido, y de la falta de marcas en sus mejillas, prácticamente era igual a su hijo.

Tenía una personalidad agradable y enérgica, parecida a la de Naruto. Con una actitud cariñosa...

Aún si Sasuke apenas la conocía, pensó que era una agradable persona.

De todas maneras, como ella no tenía a mano un colchón de más, los dos niños tuvieron que compartir la cama.

Tan emocionados se pusieron cuando Sasuke había llamado a su madre Mikoto, para preguntarle si podía quedarse a dormir por una noche en la casa de Naruto. Y entonces, cuando reconoció a Kushina como una de sus amigas que hacía años no se cruzaba, la madre de Sasuke no dudó en aceptar, alegando que buscaría a su hijo en la tarde del sábado y de paso saludaría a su vieja amiga.

Aquella tarde, al ser una lluviosa, no pudieron pasarla afuera, pero se habían divertido mientras buscaban juegos de mesa o jugaban a las escondidas, siempre y cuando no corriesen mucho, como se les había repetido un par de veces.

* * *

Horas después, luego de una cena con Kushina y Minato, Sasuke y Naruto se acostaron en la cama del último.

Como el Uchiha no podía cambiarse a un pijama, le prestaron uno de Naruto, que aunque le quedaba algo corto, no le apretaba. Aún así se taparía con las gruesas frazadas si le daba frío.

—Sasuke... —Si la luz estuviera encendida, el aludido podría observar fácilmente que su amigo se encontraba con expreción dudosa, vacilante...

—¿Mm? —Fue su respuesta, ya hallándose medio dormido.

—¿Crees que podríamos ser como Peter Pan?

—¿Qué? —Intentó abrir sus ojos, sin embargo los párpados se sentían tan pesados y cansados que no pudo.

—Quiero decir... A veces no quiero crecer.

Aquel intercambio de palabras quedó sin poder completarse, puesto que, aunque Sasuke había escuchado, se había terminado quedando dormido antes de poder decir algo. Naruto no quiso despertarlo, sabiendo lo molesto que resultaba el resfrío cuando uno intentaba dormir y no podía por aquello mismo.

* * *

••5••

Las reflexiones del rubio no cambiaban.

Después de que proclamara, por vez primera, y en un vacilante tono, que no deseaba crecer, aquellas charlas sobre Peter Pan se habían vuelto un poco más frecuentes. Ahora incluían las cada vez más convincentes palabras de Naruto sobre querer seguir siendo un niño.

En aquellos momentos, Sasuke solo callaba. Porque no sabía que decir.

Le resultaba tan desconcertante lo que Naruto le decía... lo que le proponía.

En primer lugar, ¿qué harían para no crecer?

* * *

••6••

En el umbral de la casa del rubio, se despidió de Itachi, su hermano mayor, que al día siguiente vendría a buscarlo.

Aquel día le expresaría sus dudas y su opinión a Naruto. Ya que no podía encontrar más ridícula aquella sugerencia suya.

* * *

No fue hasta la noche que sugió la oportunidad perfecta.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en la cama, por el momento en un silencio cómodo pero extraño. Recién habían terminado la cena y al llegar a la habitación de Naruto, por alguna razón a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría qué decir.

* * *

Sasuke buscaba la manera de comentarle a su amigo su opinión respecto a la ridiculez que estaba armando por solo leer un libro para niños.

En cierto modo podía comprender que Naruto se preguntase cómo sería no envejecer, vivir en la historia de Peter Pan, ir con él a _Nunca Jamás_.

Sin embargo, era demasiado incómodo que lo mencionara bastante seguido y durante varias semanas.

¿No se cansaba? ¿Tanto le interesaba poder ser parte del libro?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Naruto buscaba la forma de decirle a Sasuke que había encontrado la manera de llegar a _Nunca Jamás_.

 _Peter Pan_ era uno de los primeros libros que leía, y después de unas pocas páginas de haberlo empezado por vez primera, le había encantado.

Naruto era muy imaginativo, a veces se preguntaba si aquel libro de verdad era solo parte de la imaginación del autor y nada más; si no tendría algo de verdad; si de verdad existirían piratas, cocodrilos que hicieran _tic tac_... y magia.

Aquellos pensamientos y dudas iban y venían de diversas maneras, a veces para quedarse, a veces en sueños...

Ya habiendo descubierto la manera para probar que existía Peter Pan, los niños perdidos, el país de Nunca Jamás, y todo lo demás, meditó un poco si le diría a Sasuke todo eso, si le diría, si le creería y si estaría dispuesto a intentarlo.

* * *

••7••

No podría existir ocasión más triste que esta.

Al menos aquellos eran los pensamientos de Kushina, Minato Namikaze, y más y más personas que estaban reunidas aquel día, siendo parientes o amigos cercanos de los dos primeros.

Todo era por una razón tan simple y estúpida.

Los padres de Naruto no podían evitar preguntarse qué era lo que había faltado hacer, decir... para que Naruto no se tirara de la ventana de su habitación para intentar volar a causa de un supuesto polvo de hadas que creía tener.

Sí: aceptaban que su hijo tuviera un amigo imaginario llamado Sasuke, cuya familia, si fuera real, asistiría al funeral como ellos en aquel momento por el hecho de que Mikoto, como al parecer se llamaba la madre del niño, había sido la mejor amiga de Kushina, y que además se podrían haber encariñado con su hijo...

O eso supusieron que Naruto había imaginado, según lo que les había hablado al respecto.

Lo que aún no llegaban a creer, era que su hijo hubiera llegado tan lejos, que hubiera llegado a tirarse de su ventana, quebrándose el cuello y matándose en el acto, para comprobar que el libro, que ellos mismos le habían comprado, era real; que cada suceso de verdad había pasado; que el polvo de hadas (que de seguro había imaginado conseguir) le hacía volar...

Lo único que sabían hacer en aquel momento, era seguir llorosos y boquiabiertos.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. El título del libro pretende ser un poco irónico, ya que aunque lo que suceda pueda ser parte de la imaginación de Naruto, también puede ser una alucinación o un sueño, o algunas cosas podrían ser algo reales si consideramos que Sasuke posiblemente es un fantasma.
> 
> 2\. Naruto acá es un niño que tiene un amigo imaginario... y alucinaciones. Verdaderamente pensó que Sasuke era real y hasta confundía la realidad con su imaginación.
> 
> Se obsesiona fácilmente, claro ejemplo de eso es el libro.
> 
> 3\. Deciden ustedes si:
> 
> a) Si Sasuke era el amigo imaginario de Naruto o un fantasma.
> 
> b) Si Sasuke intentó detener a Naruto y falló por obvias razones o si fue convencido de lanzarse de la ventana.


End file.
